Still Love You
by Hiyuki Ru
Summary: Sampai kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi... rasa cinta dan sayang itu akan tetap ada... sampai kapanpun, tidak akan pernah ada rasa benci... jika reinkarnasi itu memang benar ada... Hei! Bagaimana jika kita bertemu kembali di masa itu? Mungkin takdir kita akan berbeda, tidak akan sekejam di masa ini. Warning: OOC, Typo. untuk #44/12Week #Firsttime. Happy AkaFuri day!


**Still love you **

**by Hiyuki Ru**

**Discalimer: Kurobasu milik Fujimaki-sensei. Orange oleh Vocaloid... ah... punya Yamaha ya? Tolong beritahu lebih lanjut.. Ru tidak tau discalimer untuk vocaloid. Lagu yang dipakai dan dapat mengiringi membaca fic ini adalah Orange yang sudah di cover oleh Hanatan.**

**Warning: OOC, Tried to made angst fic, maybe I failed, typo**

**Diperuntukan sebagai persembahan untuk #44/12 dengan prompt #firsttime**

* * *

.

.

Furihata tau, orang itu pun tau jika mereka tidak akan bisa bersama. Sebuah takdir yang kejam sudah tertuliskan untuk masa depan mereka. Sampai kapanpun, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Terus, mereka terus berusaha melawan takdir... Hingga suatu kelengahan, membawa kembali kenyataan takdir yang harus mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

Suatu kenyataan dimana Furihata tertawa di sebuah dunia dimana terdapat orang itu. Suatu kenyataan dimana suara, kehangatan, tingkah laku dan segala hal yang ada pada orang itu membuat Furihata jatuh cinta.

"Furihata-kun, apakah kalian merasa bahagia?"

"Ya, tentu saja Kuroko? Memang kenapa?" sebuah kebohongan, kebohongan itu kembali muncul. Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tau, amat sangat tau jika Furihata sedang berbohong.

"Ah, Sei-kun sudah datang." Furihata segera berlari, menghampiri sesosok entitas berambut merah tersebut, menautkan jari jemarinya, dan tersenyum menatap sosok itu.

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi. Ah, ia tidak tau harus seperti apa saat ini. Seandainya, ya seandainya jika mereka berdua memiliki akhir yang bahagia, ia pasti tidak akan merasakan hal seperti ini.

.

.

Tidak perlu, sungguh, kalian tidak perlu mengingatkan Furihata dengan kenyataan itu. Furihata sungguh tau jika mereka tidak akan bisa bersama. Bahkan hubungan mereka yang berada pada tahap ini merupakan suatu keajaiban. Mereka saling mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Mengetahui hal yang disukai dan dibenci. Sungguh, mereka sudah sangat mengerti satu sama lain. Oleh karena itu, meskipun sebuah takdir kejam sudah menanti, Furihata hanya ingin berjuang. Ya, terus berjuang, mengalahkan takdir, bersama dengan sosok itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Furihata menangis akibat orang itu. Menangis mengapa ia bisa sangat tertarik dengan orang itu. Sosok yang sangat sempurna, sosok yang memiliki segalanya, sosok yang.. ah... entah Furihata sudah tidak mampu mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata lagi mengenai Akashi Seijuuro. Yang ia tau, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dengan sosok itu.

Apapun yang terjadi, Furihata tidak akan merubah memori dan semua kenangannya mengenai Akashi. Semuanya terlalu berkesan, terlalu spesial untuk dirinya yang ia anggap biasa saja. Bahkan pada hari dimana keegoisan muncul diantara mereka, ia akan tetap mengingat hal itu. Mengingat hari dimana ia hampir berpisah dengan sosok itu. Hari dimana mereka memaafkan satu sama lain.

.

.

Furihata mulai merasakan perubahan. Mereka berdua semakin tenggelam dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Tidak, tidak hanya ia, sesungguhnya Akashi pun merasakan hal itu. Saat hal itu terjadi, suatu ketakutan muncul dalam dirinya. Suatu ketakutan jika tidak akan lagi yang namanya hari esok untuk mereka. Ah.. Tapi ia berkelit, sungguh ia berkelit dan menyembunyikan dalam dirinya begitu juga Akashi sendiri. Mereka berkelit jika hal itu akan terjadi. Sebenarnya Furihata sadar, salah satu diantara mereka akan melangkah maju, dan yang lain akan tertinggal. Namun, saat ini, ia hanya membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Suatu kesalahan... yang membuat kembalinya takdir kejam yang hampir mereka lalui.

.

.

Entah mengapa... Furihata saat ini menjadi takut menghubungi sosok itu. Entah sejak kapan ia merasakan perubahan pada komunikasi mereka.

Hei! Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah saat ini kau sudah mulai mencintai orang lain?

Pertanyaan itu kembali muncul, dan hampir ia kirimkan. Namun suatu ketakutan kembali hadir. Ia memutuskan untuk menghapus pesan tersebut. Membiarkan dalam dirinya sendiri.

Hari dimana mereka akan bersama, yang Furihata yakini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ah, ia menyimpan kembali harapannya itu. Suatu harapan dimana mereka akan bersama. Tidak membiarkan Akashi mengetahui hal itu.

Suatu kesalahan lain, yang Furihata lakukan.

.

.

Dihari itu, Furihata kembali teringat. Sebuah janji yang dibuatnya dengan Akashi. Ia hanya tertawa jika kembali mengingat janji itu.

"Kouki... bagaimana jika kita berlari? Meninggalkan semua ini dan membangun masa depan yang baru untuk kita?"

Sebuah ajakan yang membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Ah, sungguh Furihata memiliki perasaan yang sangat tulus terhadap orang itu. Sungguh, ia ingin membuat akhir yang menghangatkan sesuai keinginannya. Bagi dirinya yang hanya memiliki mimpi buruk, dirinya yang bisa dibilang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan Akashinya. Ia ingin berakhir dengan orang itu.

Hei, apakah kau ingat? Ketika pertama kali kita bertemu? Kebohonganmu, ketidakmampuan, kelemahan, itu semua sudah menghilang. Pagi yang bersinar cerah ini, sama seperti saat itu... sekali lagi, kau berubah. Ah, sejak kapan Furihata merasakan sakit di dadanya seperti ini?

.

.

Ingat saat dimana Furihata dan Akashi menyanyikan sebuah lagu tentang cinta bersama? Dan mereka menantang dunia? Saat ini meskipun semua hal yang telah mereka jalani dipatahkan dengan kata-kata jika hal itu adalah yang terburuk. Bahkan meskipun hal ini tidak lengkap dan menjadi semakin aneh dan menyesakan. Disaat mereka bernyanyi bersama dan menantang dunia, semua hal buruk itu pergi dan menghilang.

Namun entah sejak kapan, Furihata semakin merasakan kekosongan di dirinya. Entah sejak kapan dadanya semakin terasa sesak jika mengingat orang itu. Entah sejak kapan... mereka semakin merasa canggung saat bertemu.

Hei, Furihata memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan tahun yang sudah dilalui bersama dan mengikuti suara yang ada yang berputar di kepalanya. Suatu saat nanti, di masa yang lain, ketika ia dan Akashi kembali bereinkarnasi. Bagaimana jika mereka bisa bertemu kembali? Mungkin mereka tidak akan mengalami takdir yang kejam seperti takdir yang harus mereka alami seperti yang mereka lalui di masa kehidupan ini. Tidak lagi merasakan sakit saat kita harus bersama. Tidak lagi harus menyakiti satu sama lain, dengan perasaan yang seharusnya saling memberikan timbal balik.

Ah... mungkin ini saatnya Furihata untuk mengatakannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dan mungkin terakhir kalinya.

.

.

"Akashi-kun... mungkin memang lebih baik jika kita putus." Sosok berambut merah itu hanya bisa menatap sang brunnete. Hei! Sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini? Sejak kapan ia memutuskan hal ini?

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh sampai hari ini. Hingga akhir hari ini, bahkan hingga akhir kehidupanku nanti, aku mencintai Akashi-kun. Cinta, sayang." Sebuah tarikan nafas dalam Furihata lakukan. Sungguh, ingin sekali dirinya berteriak, memberitahukan kepada seluruh dunia mengenai hal ini. Tapi ia tahan keinginan egois dan bodoh itu.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, aku memang harus memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Hubungan kita, semakin menghancurkan kita dari dalam. Semua perbedaan yang ada pada kita, semua hal yang memang menunjukan jika kita sejak awal memang tidak bisa bersama. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin Akashi-kun memiliki masa depan yang bahagia. Kebahagiaan Akashi-kun adalah hal yang aku harapkan, dan selalu aku ucapkan dalam setiap doaku."

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di kepala Furihata. Sungguh, ingin rasanya ia menangis. Ingin ia meluapkan semua emosinya. Ingin ia memberitahukan jika ia tidak baik-baik saja saat mengatakan hal ini, namun ia tidak ingin memberatkan orang itu. Seperti yang sudah ia ucapkan sebelumnya, ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan Akashi Seijuuro.

"Maaf... maaf untuk segalanya..." sebuah kata yang jarang diucapkan keluar dari mulut Akashi. Furihata hanya bisa menatap sendu sosok itu dan menarik sebuah senyuman. Ah... bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin perpisahan mereka ini menjadi suatu hal yang melankolis. Ia tidak ingin ada air mata pada hari ini.

"Boleh peluk?" sebuah permintaan terakhir dari Furihata ke Akashi. Akashi segera merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, dan Furihata segera memeluk sosok itu. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi 3 centimeter dari dirinya, laki-laki yang sudah memberikan kebahagiaan dan juga rasa sakit di waktu yang bersamaan. Seseorang yang mengajarinya apa itu cinta, pengorbanan, dan kasih sayang juga perjuangan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri masing-masing.

"Aku harap tidak akan ada kecanggungan di antara kita." Sebuah kalimat terlontar dari mulut Akashi.

"T-tentu saja!" Furihata menjawab cepat sambil tersenyum ke sosok itu. "Ah, sudah waktunya aku untuk pergi! Sampai jumpa!" Furihata tersenyum ke arah Akashi yang juga dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman. Mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda, bertolak belakang. Ah... entah Furihata harus merasa lega atau sedih atau entah perasaan lain apa yang harusnya ia rasakan. Yang ia sadari ia merasa lebih baik, karena sudah berbicara jujur terhadap sosok itu.

.

.

Suatu kenyataan jika Furihata tertawa di dunia dimana Akashi berada. Suatu kenyataan dimana akhirnya Furihata melihat Akashi menuju masa depan yang ingin diraihnya. Suara, kehangatan, tingkah laku, dan segala hal yang membuat Furihata jatuh cinta terhadap Akashi. Namun ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan, Sampai Jumpa.

.

.

The End.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Jadi, ini sebenarnya adalah fic yang dibuat untuk CoC Based on Your Favorite Song. Dan ini Ru kebut dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam padahal waktu itu Ru harus nyelesaiin semacam paper ._. bikin ini dalam keadaan emosional (?) apalagi pas bagian-bagian dari reinkarnasi sama yang akhirnya ngomong. Untuk merayakan Akafuri day yang jatuh hari ini, dan karena Ru tidak sempat bikin fic baru... jadi maaf :") ini Ru masukan ke dalam prompt #firsttime karena akhirnya pertama kali Furihata menentukan hal penting seperti ini.

Ah... ya... sampai kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi... rasa cinta dan sayang itu akan tetap ada... sampai kapanpun, tidak akan pernah ada rasa benci... jika reinkarnasi itu memang benar ada... Hei! Bagaimana jika kita bertemu kembali di masa itu? Mungkin takdir kita akan berbeda, tidak akan sekejam di masa ini.

Ah, mohon maaf Ru malah ngelantur. Ngomong-ngomong silahkan mendengarkan lagu orange dari Vocaloid yang sudah di cover oleh Hanatan. Sungguh, Ru merasa sangat emosional di part

歳月が巡って 声を辿って Saigetsu ga megutte koe wo tadotte (Merging with the years and following voices)

また生まれ変わったら Mata umarekawattara (If we are reincarnated again,)

真っ先に君に会いに行こう。 Massaki ni kimi ni ai ni ikou. (Let's go meet you foremost.)

Dan juga bagian

愛していました。 Aishite imashita. (I had loved you.)

最後まで、この日まで。 Saigo made, kono hi made. (To the end, to this day.)

それでも終わりにするのは私なのですか、 Soredemo owari ni suru no wa watashi na no desu ka, (Even so, am I the one to put it to an end?)

君の幸せな未来を、ただ、願ってる。 Kimi no shiawase na mirai wo, tada, negatteru. (Your happy future, I just, wished for.)

Seperti yang Ru bilang sebelumnya, part ini part yang selalu bikin Ru nyesek denger lagu ini. Apalagi di bagian yang ini terkesan seperti ia ingin berteriak.. memberitahu jika ia sungguh mencintai orang itu.. ah... mohon maaf ini semakin panjang ._. Ru looping lagu ini dari kemarin malam hingga tadi sore fic in Ru publish di grup cafein. Sungguh maso ._. cuman buat dapetin feelnya. Semoga kalian semua suka. Dan mohon maaf panitia jika fic ini sangat panjang dan gak jelas

Oh iya, the last... Happy Akafuri day! Mari lestarikan pair unyu ini! :D dan juga... Happy birthday! Buat seseorang yang sudah mengenalkan Ru dengan pair ini :D ucapan yang lebih 'baik' udah dikirim (?) gak kayak disini x"D


End file.
